Phinbella Moments
Phineas and Isabella have had numerous romantic moments throughout the series. As time passes, these moments have gone from minor to more romantic 'Moments' *Phineas held Isabella's hand as they went through the haunted house that Phineas and Ferb made to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. (One Good Scare Ought to Do It) *Phineas recalibrated his Cuteness Tracker so it would cancel out Isabella's cuteness. When he set it back to normal, it shorted out. (The Chronicles of Meap) *Phineas and Isabella flirted with one another by saying "coincidentally" before each sentence. (De Plane! De Plane!) *After singing "Come Home Perry", when everyone had a group hug around Perry, Isabella hugged Phineas instead of Perry. (Oh, There You Are, Perry) *When Isabella was attacked by the mechanical bug, Phineas swung in on a string of thread and saved her. For a brief second, Phineas took Isabella's hand and helped her into the paper airplane. (Hide and Seek) *While on a romantic cruise, Phines held Isabella's hand multiple times, causing her to blush once. They also shared a "fun preserver". After arriving on dry land, Phineas said that "This romance stuff is fun" and that they should to it more often, to which Isabella replies "Yes, yes we should." (That Sinking Feeling) *In the song "Danville for Niceness", Phineas looks at Isabella endearingly as she sang her part of the song. (Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation) *Before recognizing their friend Steve, Phineas and Isabella ran away in fear together. When searching for Steve, Isabella and Phineas called his name at the same time. (The Lizard Whisperer) *While in Paris, Isabella sang "City of Love" hoping to share a romantic moment with Phineas, but he was too busy of trying to find a way to repair the plane, hurting Isabella's feelings. While stranded on the island, Phineas has a mini mental-breakdown and sits besides Isabella to watch the sunset, giving up on finding a way off the island. Isabella gives him a pep talk and tells him that he shouldn't give up. Once she mentioned Ferb's map, Phineas was inspired saying "Isabella, you're the best!" hugging her and leaving her in a trance. When they made it back to Danville, Isabella ran up behind Phineas and hugged him exclaiming "You guys are amazing!". While hugging him, Phineas looks back at her and smiles and held her hands. When they sang "Summer Belongs to You", they held hands and danced together throughout the song. (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!) *Isabella wanders around their backyard singing "Whatcha Doin", in which she states that she comes over just to see Phineas. In the song "Rollercoaster", Phineas looks at Isabella slightly flirtatiously, however, he looks like this throughout most of the song. Also, throughtout the lines "We go: Ah, ah, ah!", he seems to be leaning towards her and pulling her closer to him slightly on the "Ah, ah, ah!" (Rollercoaster: The Musical!) *Isabella invites Phineas to go see the new "Stumbleberry Finkbat" movie, saying that Ferb couldn't come because she "only had one extra ticket" and that it was sold out. Phineas agrees to go after they finish their project. However, problems arise which makes Isabella have to wait longer. Just as they are finally about to go, a beam from Doofenshmirtz's invention zaps down and hits both Ferb and Phineas resulting in the two of them becoming one being. This means that now the three of them can go to the movie, much to Isabella's diappointment. (Canderemy) *While on hot air balloons, Isabella notices Phineas struggling with his steering wheel. When she asked what he was doing, he explains that his wheel is broken, but stops mid-sentence because he hears something behind him. He turns around to see that it's Isabella who jumped out of her balloon and onto his. She asks if he needs help and he replies by asking her to hold the wheel for him. She immediantely does so, obviously overjoyed that she gets to put her arms around him. Phineas doesn't seem to mind, and replies by saying she's holding it perfectly, possibly hinting that he likes having her arms around him. Isabella smiles and says "Yes, yes it is." They then stay in the same balloon together for the rest of the ride. (Last Train to Bustville) *Phineas explains to his friends about the teleport app that he and Ferb installed into Candace's new phone. To demonstrate, he tells Isabella to stand at the end of the driveway and she willingly agrees. Phineas specifies her name into the phone and is transported directly beside her - so close that their noses touch. Isabella asks what he's doing and he says "I'm transporting!" Neither of them move or appeared flustered by the close contact. Isabella is pleased by this - until Phineas transports back to the garage, to which Isabella angrily responds "Dang it!" (Candace Disconnected) *As the song "Aerial Area Rug" starts, Phineas reaches out for Isabella and helps her onto the rug. Throughout the song, they are seen gazing at one another, lying close togeher or just sitting with each other away from everyone else. (Magic Carpet Ride) *After thwarting 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's plan, Carl is about to erase everyone's memories of the day's events and meeting Agent P with a device called the Amnesia-inator. While setting it up, Isabella asks Major Monogram if the machine will make them forget the whole day. Monogram confirms this and Isabella kisses Phineas. Phineas smiles and says her name sounding pleasently surprised. Isabella tells Carl to "hit it", much to Phineas's dismay who proceeds to cry out "Wait! Wait! Wait!", but with no avail. This indicates that he wanted to remember the moment or return his feelings. (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimenson) *While explaining Tour de Ferb, Phineas compliments Isabella remarking, "Isabella was kind enough to enlist the help of the Fireside Girls to make the course." While saying this, Isabella smiles and blushes. (Tour de Ferb) *Isabella gets "Share a Turn" and, using some balloons, she flies over to where Phineas was. (Skiddley Whiffers) *Phineas compliments on Isabella's fairy princess costume, asking her where she got it. Isabella replies that she's not wearing a costume, to which Phineas replies with a mere "Okay." After a couple seconds of an awkward silence, Isabella admits (in a disappointed tone) that she got it at the Googoplex Mall. (That's the Spirit) *Isabella and Phineas look at each other flirtatiously when she hopes that he will get a bulls-eye. (Bullseye!) *Isabella looks at Phineas flirtatiously when he was explaining Ferb Latin. Also, they danced and sang together throughout most of the song "Ferb Latin." (Ferb Latin) *As Isabella walks towards the stool to sing "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!", Phineas looks at her endearingly. During the song, Isabella kisses a snowman that looked like Phineas on the nose. The snowman quickly melts after she does this. She also forms a heart with her fingers around a Phineas shaped silhouette in a window. (A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas) *When Phineas sees Princess Isabella, he dreamily stares at her. When he and Ferb went up to rescue her, she rushes to Phineas and thanks him with a hug. After they escape and Doofus Khan finds them, she hides behind Phineas, and they escape together after Doofus Khan's robot fell on top of the giant terracotta warrior. However, since this takes place in a parallel world, it partially doesn't count. (Doof Dynasty) *When Phineas, Ferb-a-Lot (Ferb), Isabel (Isabella), Bufavulous (Buford) and Baljeetalous (Baljeet) returned after defeating Millifishmertz, Phineas and Isabel look at one another and smile. Again, since this takes place in a parallel world, it may not count. (Exaliferb) *Phineas built a "Rainbow-inator" for Isabella when he thought she expressed a desire to see a rainbow, having never seen one before. When she clarified that she wanted to see a unicorn, Phineas decided that he and Ferb would find her one the next day. (Hail Doofania) *Phineas saw Isabella was sad when she and the Fireside Girls weren't able to get their Desert Tracking Patch due to the rain, he and Ferb quickly made a bio-sphere to help them along with earning other patches. (The Great Indoors) *When the giant Buford-Boss from the video game threatens Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in the real world, Isabella runs up behind it and yells "Hey, you!" Phineas immediate says "Isabella, no!" A moment later, when it abandons them to try to smash the (seemingly) defenseless Isabella instead, Phineas lets out a horrified "Noooooooo!" (Gaming the System) *Isabella reminds Phineas that a New Year's tradition is kissing someone special at midnight and hopes she can be kissed, but Phineas doesn't get the hint. But Phineas and Isabella seem to be dancing together in two parts and Phineas seem to dance Gangnam Style and then on the next shot Isabella seem to the dance too. (Happy New Year!) Phineas and Isabella also sit next to each another during the tooth buggy ride and seem to be enjoying it together. (Bully Bust) *Phineas starts freaking out after discovering that Isabella was missing. Phineas seems to be the one perusing Isabella instead of the other way around. Isabella gives Phinea one of her Fireside Girl patches to cover his exposed skin. (Night of the Living Pharmacists) 'During "The Beak"' This is the only episode (so far) where Isabella feels neglected by Phineas and doubts her feelings for him when both he and Ferb become the new superhero, The Beak. Isabella wanted to interview Phineas and Ferb for a patch, however she misses them and does a story on The Beak instead, though she is unaware that Phineas and Ferb are The Beak. She calls Phineas and was annoyed by the fact that he left her. Phineas feels bad and decides to tell her that he and Ferb are The Beak. Unfortunately, they are interrupted when Khaka Peu Peu attacks Danville. When The Beak suit was unable to move due to being slammed into a building, Phineas hears Isabella say "Where's Phineas? He'd know what to do!" and the suit powers up and continues to fight. Khaka Peu Peu tells Phineas that he will get him through what's most important to him. This makes Phineas remark that they can't tell Isabella that he and Ferb are The Beak or else it will put her in danger. This hints that Isabella may be important to Phineas. Throughout "The Beak's Theme Song", Isabella takes pictures of The Beak and swoons for him many times, still not knowing that it is Phineas she was still swooning for. By this point, Isabella is upset and confused why Phineas keeps leaving her. When she goes over to ask the boys for help, they refuse (still worried about her safety) and she leaves upset yet again. Phineas begins to feel very guilty. When Isabella climbs atop City Hall to get pictures of the fight, The Beak is slammed up against the building causing Isabella to fall off the edge. Khaka Peu Peu then zaps a Banga-Ru billboard, sending it falling to the ground and leaving Phineas with the dilemma of choosing to save either Isabella (who's slowly losing her grip) or the billboard. Phineas then jumps out of the suit and grabs Isabella hands before she falls, leaving Ferb to dispatch the falling billboard. Later, Phineas and Ferb reveal that they are The Beak and Phineas apologizes to Isabella for not telling her. She realizes that he was just trying to protect her, so she forgives him and apologizes for doubting him. Afterwards, she flirts with Phineas saying that he was very brave, to which Phineas replies that she was, too. (The Beak) Who else loves Phinbella? 'Sources' * http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_and_Phineas's_relationship